


Confession

by xxcentaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcentaurus/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: Post KH2. After returning to the Destiny Islands, Sora contemplates his feelings for Riku. He never wants them to be apart. But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smthg for this fandom for a little while.. Soriku is one of my fav ships lol

His room was dark, lit only by the hesitant glow of the moon, that streamed in through a large window. The curtain, tangled and pushed aside, allowed the light to pool across the floor, bathing everything in its soft gleam. Sora inhaled slowly through his nose, his eyes half lidded, as he basked in the unfamiliar tranquility. He was used to feeling anxious, determined, but _fearful_ of what was ahead. His chest tightened as the memory of countless sleepless nights resurfaced. Nights where his heart ached, pounding and circulating this excruciating desire to find his missing friends.

But those nights only existed in the past, he told himself, instinctively moving closer to Riku who laid blissfully unaware beside him. From now on, they would be together, wouldn’t they?

Sora closed his eyes— the darkness made his actions and thoughts blur; he could almost pretend it was all nothing more than a figment of his imagination. It was better this way, because his true feelings came easier. Not that Sora was the kind of person to hide them, but maybe now, they were different than usual, and a hazier reality made expressing himself less of a challenge. 

“Riku.” His voice was soft, and as he spoke he moved closer, until his forehead was pressed into Riku’s shoulder.

He melted into the contact, his arm coming across his own chest, to rest carefully on Sora’s forearm. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” He laughed.

Sora hummed quietly, acknowledging the question, but searching his mind for the right articulation. How could he express the feelings that he held deep in his heart? The ones that were begging him to stay glued in this moment, to never let go of Riku again. He opened his eyes, but he could only see the hazy outline of Riku’s bicep, so he shut them. Without much thought, he lifted his arm from where he had it tucked against his chest, and reached for Riku’s face. He felt his fingers lightly graze the soft skin of his cheek, but then Riku caught his hand, pulling it away. For a second, he anticipated some sort of reprimand, but instead he felt his friend clumsily intwine their fingers. He kept a firm hold, squeezing Sora’s hand, then lowering it to his chest, just over his heart.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Sora felt the bed shift when Riku turned to face him. He shied away though, when he felt just how humiliatingly hot his face had become. He was focusing a little too much on that small action, holding hands with Riku. It made his heart skip in his chest, as the fiery sensation traveled all the way to his ears, and then down his neck, towards his collarbone. Maybe being away from Riku for so long, made their interactions feel different. He wondered if his absence had made his heart grow wary, rather than fonder. No, that couldn’t be. Sora shook his head. He wasn’t afraid or worried, at least not of Riku himself.

The bed dipped more, and Sora found himself opening his eyes to watch Riku readjust himself, turning stiffly onto his side, and leaning up on his elbow. He had a curious look, his brow furrowed, and his eyes, boring holes into Sora like he was some sort of intriguing specimen.

“Well, are you going to tell me what’s wrong Sora?”

He shrugged. He had half a mind to reach for the thick strands of hair that fell over Riku’s shoulders. It looked so soft, almost feathery, glowing under the moonlight. Sora couldn’t help but let his eyes wander further, because Riku was simply breathtaking. His silvery hair and pale complexion emphasized the brilliant blue of his eyes, and his sharp jaw and facial structure only accentuated his handsome qualities. Sora’s blush deepened, but when he looked away from Riku’s face, he only found himself tracing the curve of his collarbone down to his toned bicep.

Sora quickly blinked, trying to clear those lingering thoughts, but the late hour, and his hazy mind made it difficult. He should at least answer Riku’s question though, even though a part of him knew, the answer he’d give in the middle of the night, shrouded in darkness, would be nothing like the one Riku would have received had he asked in the company of the day.

He took a shallow breath. “I guess, I never want us to be apart.” He saw Riku smile in his peripheral vision. “I know I wasn’t alone, but without you, I felt like I was missing,” he paused for a moment, his eyes shyly darting to the side, “a part of myself.”

Sora breathed slowly through his nose, trying to contain himself and the feelings that bubbled in his stomach. He wanted to say more. But then Riku touched his shoulder, “Sora,” he trailed off, his voice hoarse and his tone grim.

“A-and I missed you, and looked for you.” His eyes were growing teary, and his throat suddenly felt tight. “I traveled to so many worlds— I would haven gone _anywhere_ , to find you, to have the hope of finding you.

“Sora, are you mad at me?” Riku touched his cheek with his knuckle, then slowly swiped his finger under his eye, catching a stray tear Sora hadn’t been able to hold back.

“No.” He reached for Riku’s hand, his fingers closing around his wrist. “I’m just, really relieved.”

Sora heard him sigh. “I would have came sooner, I just didn’t want you to know that I surrendered my heart to the darkness. I wouldn’t have been able to wake you up if I hadn’t done it, I-I was thinking of your best interests.”

“I told you already,” he smiled sadly, releasing Riku’s wrist to gently touch his cheek instead. This time Riku didn’t shy away, and Sora felt a small burst of confidence. “I’m not mad at you, I don’t think I’d be capable of that.”

“You sure about that?” He teased. “I think I make you pretty mad sometimes.”

“You definitely tested me,” he mumbled, before hitting Riku’s arm. His eyes were watery again; he couldn’t help it, because when he thought of times that Riku had angered him, one stood out above the rest. It hadn’t even been a _week_ , so maybe a part of him was still angry, even though it was the worry that really struck home. “Y-you made me really mad, when I finally found you, I-I thought I was going to lose you again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You jumped in front of Xemnas’ attack!” He didn’t know how to express this frustration, especially when it was mixed in with so many other emotions. “That was aimed at me, I-I could have blocked it, I didn’t need you do to that.” When he finished speaking any residual anger all but left him, and he could only look up at Riku with tears dripping down his cheeks.

“I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you,” he said, his voice wavering. “I value you, more than anything. More than _myself_.”

Sora just shook his head. Even the thought of Riku, bloodied and unable to get up, sent shivers through him. “I need you, a-and you could have died.” He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck, and pulling him down onto the bed. He sniffled, pushing his face into his shoulder. “Did you ever stop to think, that maybe, I-I value _you_ more than myself?”

“You always liked copying me Sora.” Riku teased, wrapping his own arm loosely around him.

“I’m being serious.” He sat up some, so he could look down at his friend’s face.

Riku seemed to stiffen, but then he spoke slowly, his eyes never breaking contact. “I would do it again, in a heartbeat.”

He touched Sora’s cheek, but this time it was more tender, there was a hint of something foreign, that caused Sora’s face to heat up. Riku seemed hesitant, but slowly, he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I, well… how do I put this, uh, never mind.”

Sora didn’t pry. Instead, he boldly slid his hand under Riku’s shirt, resting it over his side. He felt himflinch and recoil, but quickly he seemed to accept the touching, moving his own hand to hold Sora’s forearm. He seemed flushed, looking away, as if he was having trouble meeting Sora’s eyes. But no matter, Sora’s focus was elsewhere. He carefully ran his hand over Riku’s side, feeling the thick bandages under his fingertips; the coarse fabric was rough and unpleasant, but somehow the gentle intimacy brought him a sort of comfort. He had come _this_ close to losing Riku. But he hadn’t. And for that he was the most thankful person in the Destiny Islands— probably in all the worlds he had ever visited.

“Does it still hurt?”

Riku shrugged in response. “Not really.” He seemed uncomfortable, maybe even vulnerable. Sora quickly took it back; he couldn’t think of a time where using that word to describe his friend felt right, even now, Riku held himself with a sort of indescribable confidence. Confidence that he once looked up to and envied, but now, it just felt wrong. He wanted Riku to be true with him.

“You’re lying aren’t you?”

He pressed lightly on Riku’s side, eliciting from him, a sharp gasp, as his hand closed around Sora’s wrist. “Sora,” he winced, his jaw clenched and his brows drawn in. “Maybe you’re right. But your safety is well worth any pain.”

Sora wiped his eyes on the back of his arm, blinking away the persistent tears that clung to his lashes. He already felt at fault, but now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay—”

“Can I see it?” The words left his lips before he could really think about their weight. He closed his mouth, his hand moving to gently touch above Riku’s hip.

“Sora,” he trailed off. A small sigh pushing up from his lungs. “I don’t want you to see, not when I know you blame yourself.”

“It’s dark, I-I’ll barely be able to see.”

“Well that might be an incentive to touch me, and you just proved you don’t know how to be gentle.” Riku teased, his arm coming around Sora’s back. “But I suppose, you can look.”

Sora nodded, almost impatiently tugging at his shirt, pulling it up just past the centre of his ribcage. He sat up to give himself better leverage, and a better view too. He glanced at Riku for a moment, his face was turned away, cheek pressed into the pillow, his arms hiding his face. Was he really this hesitant? Sora shrugged, no matter, he needed to see what his weakness had caused. With gentle precision, he untied the knot of bandages by Riku’s hip, looking to him again for some sort of further permission. Riku justsighed quietly, then carefully pushed himself up so he was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed.

 “Can I just—”

“I trust you, y’know.”

Sora moved closer until he was sitting right by Riku, his knee pressed into the outside of his thigh. He realized if he looked up, maybe he’s even bump noses with Riku, they were just that close. A small smile tugged at his lips, the thought doing somersaults in his head, but it soon vanished when he began slowly unravelling the bandages bound tightly around Riku’s middle.

He had hoped his eyes would have adjusted more that they did, because once the bloodied fabric was gone, scattered beneath Riku on the bed, Sora found he couldn’t fully determine the severity. The moon’s essence did help though, outlining and casting shadows over the torn and uneven flesh that stretched three quarters of the way to his navel. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked deep, and after Sora’s roughness, the centre of the wound seemed to have reopened, dark droplets pooling and dripping down Riku’s side. 

“R-Riku.” It was probably so much worse than what he could see, but even this, Sora covered his mouth, his eyes growing teary. He _caused_ this. Had he just been paying more attention, Riku wouldn’t have felt he needed to do something so, self sacrificing.

“It’s not your fault, stop thinking that already.” Sometimes Sora wondered if Riku could read his mind. “I’ll be good as new before you know it,” he smiled smugly, “back to kicking your ass before you know it too.”

Sora couldn’t resit returning the smile. He wiped his eyes on the back of his arm, then looked up at Riku. Their foreheads bumped lightly, making him laugh. “So you say, but I’ve won lots of times too!”

“But I’ve won _more_ times,” Riku retorted, moving his hand to ruffle Sora’s hair.

It was then that he really registered their closeness. Riku was right in front of him, his brilliant eyes just moments away, and his soft hair, tickling his cheek. Sora watched his smirk fade, replaced with a genuine smile, small, but charming all the same. He really liked it when Riku smiled, it was comforting, and he found his heart would pound, just that much quicker. He felt his face heat up, but while his instincts told him to pull away, his heart begged him to stay still. The fondness he held for Riku seemed to grow with every passing second, engulfing his senses with this strange warmth. It was the sun on his face when he played by ocean just off the shore of the islands, the soft heat of the sand on his body after being in the water, the humid breeze that whistling through his hair, gently caressing him.

Familiar and comforting warmth, that Sora realized, he couldn’t live without.

“I love you.”

Those were the words he had been anxiously holding back, weren’t they? Because he could tell Riku that he valued him more than anything, or that he never wanted to be apart. He could press himself close late into the night, hold his hand, and coddle him when he was hurt. He could travel to an infinite amount of worlds, searching for him, relentless and desperate to see the one that he loved, safe and in his life again.

And maybe it was true that actions spoke loudest, but those three words held a certain impact, a depth that Sora realized, he wanted to reach with Riku by his side.

“W-what did you…”

Sora just smiled, big and genuine, his eyes squinting slightly, and his head tilted a little. He touched Riku’s cheek, and connected their foreheads. “I said I love you Riku,” he spoke quietly. “I love you more than anything.”

A smile spread across Riku’s lips, but then he covered his mouth, his eyes falling to the bedsheets. He was flushed, Sora didn’t need daylight to see, it was written in his expression. “Are you embarrassed?” He teased quietly. “Riku—”

Riku slowly closed the space between them, connecting their lips, then pulling Sora close so their chests were pressed together. After the initial shock, he closed his eyes, focusing on Riku, his lips soft and warm, fitting perfectly against his, and holding a subtle sweetness. Sora smiled into the kiss, he tried to be serious, but his heart was pounding so quickly, and his happiness was difficult to contain. Riku didn’t seem to mind though, he tangled a hand in Sora’s hair and smiled too.

“I was going to say I love you,” he admitted quietly, “but I got, nervous, and I guess you beat me to it.”

Sora readjusted himself, carefully moving his leg over Riku’s. He was mindful of his side, making sure to mostly support his own weight, planting his arm against the bed to hold himself up. He smiled, but this time is was small and timid, he wanted to kiss Riku again, so he leaned close until his nose met his cheek. “Can I?”

“You idiot, I kissed you first, of course you can.”

Sora did. He connected their lips again, this time with added feeling. His body felt light, like he could fly away, but Riku grounded him, holding him tight with no intention of letting go. He felt Riku twirl a stand of his brown hair between his fingers, caressing the side of his face. Their eyes were closed, Sora’s lashes fluttering over his cheeks, his heart still racing in his chest.

He wouldn’t let them be apart. Not for long anyway. And definitely not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
